


Passing The Time

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Persistent Loki, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki, Psychic Bond, Revelations, Self-Denial, Self-Exile, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Somewhat Possessive Loki, Tags May Change, Telepathic Bond, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things a bored prince can do to pass the time, but some games are more fun with two players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set _very_ Pre-Thor for now; like, several centuries before. Loki's not quite so damaged yet.

    Lyset became aware of a disturbance to the solitude of her bedroom as a shadow fell over her, the form it belonged to obscuring part of the light the candle on her bedside table offered. She didn’t look up from her task. She already knew who it was; there was only one person it _could_ be at that hour so close to midnight. Loki cocked his head to one side, eyeing the curvy brunette curiously as she slid the blade over her leg, just above the knee, and then licked the blood that flowed out up before it could drop onto the covers beneath her.

 

    “Why do you do such things to yourself?” Loki asked in almost child-like curiosity.

 

    He had seen her doing this sort of thing before in the three months he’d known her, but hadn’t cared enough to ask why. The cuts were always pretty shallow, so she was obviously not trying to end her life; he didn’t really think it was anything to worry about.

 

    “It passes the time.” Lyset replied with a slight shrug as she ran her tongue over the new wound, breathing out an almost inaudible sigh.

 

    Loki raised an eyebrow, eyeing her oddly. “Don’t you have any safer hobbies?” He asked almost sarcastically, gesturing grandly with his arms around the room, mainly the many writing utensils on the desk and various painting and sewing supplies littered all over the place.

 

   “Is there a reason you’ve decided to _grace_ me with your _divine_ presence?” Lyset retorted dryly, waving her blade-occupied hand in his direction with mimicked grandness.

 

    The corner of Loki’s lips twitched upwards in an attempt to smile that he suppressed. He always did appreciate her sense of humour; it was odd, much like his own, and she usually managed to find it at his expense in ways that were not actually insulting for him. Unlike his brother and friends, the latter of whom seemed to enjoy it best when it did. But he didn’t come here to think about that, he reminded himself with a mental shake of his head.

 

    “I’m bored.” He said with a careless shrug, moving to sit on the bed beside her.

 

    Lyset hummed. “And so you’ve come to play with everyone’s favourite toy?” She set the blade down on the bedside table then turned to face him. “My time’s not free, you know.” She said, toying with the lace that tied the top of her shirt closed.

 

    “I’m fairly certain I can afford it.” Loki replied confidently. He searched in a pocket of his coat and produced a silvery coin, tumbling it over the backs of his fingers expertly before palming it then holding it between his thumb and forefinger to present it. “From Alfheim,” He informed her importantly, “Worth easily over a thousand gold in the Fae Market.”

 

    Lyset stared at it for a moment, the black-rimmed white irises of her eyes seeming to glimmer with interest, and then reached a hand and took it, brushing her fingers over his. “You have my attention.” She said coyly.

 

    “I thought I might.” Loki said almost smugly with a grin.

 

    “So, then; how do you intend to spend this visit, young prince?” Lyset practically purred, leaning towards him.

 

    Loki’s lips split into a wide predatory grin before he grabbed her hips and pulled her the rest of the way towards him, dropping her on his lap and attacking her lips in an almost aggressive kiss. Lyset responded eagerly, slipping her fingers into his hair and tugging him closer. Loki ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. He could still taste her blood in her mouth; it tasted sweet and metallic at once and left a sort of tingling feeling on his taste buds. He wasn’t sure if it was because of her fae or vampiric lineage or something else altogether and he didn’t really care; he just knew that he liked it and would like more sometime.

 

    Lyset ground her hips down on Loki’s lap, earning a sound somewhere between a groan and a moan, so she did it again. In response Loki bit down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood before parting and laying open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, earning a pleased moan. His hands slid up her sides, squeezing her breasts before reaching the top of her shirt and undoing the laces. Lyset placed her hands on his chest and pushed him onto his back then pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside carelessly. Loki slid his hands, fingers splayed open, up her stomach, eyes roving over the spiralling tattoos that decorated her pale skin until he reached her breasts; where he took his time kneading her flesh and toying with her nipples until they stood erect while she moaned and sighed in satisfaction.

 

    “Whoever’s lucky enough to marry you will have one hell of a time come the wedding night.” Lyset said with a breathy laugh then grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the sides of his head before leaning down to kiss him languidly.

 

    “Perhaps _you_ should marry me, then, and you can enjoy this every day.” Loki replied against her lips, earning a chuckle.

 

    Lyset leaned back enough to meet his eyes. “I highly doubt your father would be very happy with your having a creature like _me_ for a wife.”

 

    “And if that weren’t a problem?”

 

    “I’m not interested in slavery.”

 

    Loki’s expression flashed hurt. “Do you really think I would treat you that badly?”

 

    “Of course not.” She replied soothingly and kissed his nose affectionately. “It’s a personal choice, Loki; don’t take it to heart.” She moved down and kissed his lips. “Now, weren’t we in the middle of something?” She asked, grinding her hips down once more.

 

    “Yes, we were.” Loki groaned then freed his wrists and grabbed her waist, rolling them over.

 

    He slid his coat off, followed by his bracers, overshirt and armour, and finally his undershirt. Lyset had wondered once how he didn’t suffocate under so many layers - what with his being a jötunn living in the much warmer Asgard, not that he was aware of it - and he had confessed he’d learned an enchantment to prevent such a century ago.

Lyset ran her hands up his stomach and chest, scrapping her nails on his skin lightly, and he leaned down and fused their lips together once more. He reached between them and undid the lacing on her skirt before beginning to pull it down, and she helped him by lifting her hips slightly. Loki broke the kiss only to continue it down her neck, between her breasts then past her stomach as he removed the rest of her clothes, stopping between her legs.

 

    Lyset threw her head back with a moan as he licked in a broad strip from her entrance to her clit, taking it between his lips and sucking on it before swirling his tongue over it. He toyed with the little nub, fuelled by her sighs and near whimpers, and then moved down to her entrance, alternating between licking around it and delving his tongue in. Lyset moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair.

 

    “You really should grow your hair out.” She said between moans.

 

    Loki chuckled, sending very pleasing vibrations to her skin. He moved back up to her clit, replacing his tongue with his hand as her pushed a single long digit into her slowly, earning a breathy groan, and began pumping it in and out. Once she loosened enough he added another finger and curled them occasionally, earning approving praises. Lyset’s breath hitched, signalling she was close, and Loki pulled back, much to her displeasure.

 

    “Not very patient today, are we?” Loki teased, kissing and nipping his way up her body until he reached her breasts.

 

    “Not all of us can find decent bedwarmers whenever we want.” Lyset managed to retort as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased it with his tongue and teeth.

 

    “I suppose not.” Loki murmured against her skin before moving to her other breast to give it the same treatment. He moved up, placing a lingering kiss on the hollow of her throat, and sat up to get rid of his boots and pants before hovering over her resting his weight on his forearms on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes lovingly. “You are so much more. If things were any different...” He began before she cut him off with another kiss.

 

    “They’re not.” Lyset spoke against his lips. “Now get on with it.”

 

    Loki rolled his eyes at her impatience then kissed her again before reaching between them to line himself up with her and entering her in one push, earning a rather loud moan to accompany his own. He set a slow pace to begin with, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in deeply, the movement pushing her slightly up the mattress every time. The sound of their pants and moans filled the room. Loki hooked his hand under her knee and pulled her leg up; gripping her waist tightly he began thrusting harder, and Lyset clutched his back and shoulder.

 

    She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to reach deeper, and just barely managed to form words enough to tell him to go faster, to which he gladly complied. Loki grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning up for leverage, and redoubled the force of his thrusts, earning louder moans and calls of his name for his efforts. He entwined his fingers with hers and leaned down to lavish her neck with open-mouthed kisses and bites, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Her breath hitched and he knew she was close again, so he bit down on her shoulder harshly, drawing blood; with a near-scream of his name she came, the tightening of her walls around him bringing him to his own climax with a groan.

 

    They lay there trying to catch their breaths, Loki resting his head on Lyset’s chest, his arms wrapped around her waist while hers were around his shoulders. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked finally.

 

    “Do I ever?” Lyset asked back quietly. Loki pulled out of her carefully and moved to lie beside her, staring at her for a long while before she sighed and looked over at him. “No; I don’t.” She replied almost as though she were reassuring a child.

 

    “Why wouldn’t you marry me?”

 

    Lyset looked at him for a long while before looking up at the ceiling again. “It’s complicated.” She finally replied. “Now go to sleep.” She ordered, turning her back to him.

 

    Loki sighed then wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his face into her hair before slowly dozing off. Lyset lay awake a while longer, bringing her left hand up to her face and staring at her ring finger. With a deep sigh, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and let herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have no idea how this chapter turned into smut, but it did. There will be more actual plot later, like I intended, though.


End file.
